L.A. Hair Goddess Wikia
Welcome to the L.A. Hair Goddess/Tress It Up Wikia L.A. Hair Goddess Welcome to Images Salons! ❝where image is everything!❞ A trendy high-end beauty salon in downtown L.A. is the setting for this long-running series. The lead character, Celine Roberts, is an aspiring fashion designer who arrives after the death of her mother. Celine, attending fashion college, is hired at a salon owned by stylist Janine Morris, a divorced mother and veteran hair stylist and colorist. She works at Images Salon as a licensed cosmetologist after majoring in Cosmetology in college. Celine's fellow co-workers are the stuck-up veteran lead stylist Sienna Kane, who is two-time divorcee who resents Celine because of her sense of style, identical twins, Maddie and Abbie Burke, who handle both Manis and Pedis at the salon. They were the same outfits but in different colors. Also, there is Jesse K., Janine's assistant, who is Celine's BFF. Maddie and Abbie leave the salon and are replaced by Izzy Flores, a manicurist, and there is Allie Barnes, the new make-up artist from Australia, who joins the salon, and Tiffany Morgan, Janine's teenage daughter. Celine and her friends experience several interesting years together at Images, which is frequented visited by quirky working women and by several Hollywood celebrities, who appear as themselves. Tress It Up! Welcome to Tress It Up! Salon! ❝where beauty are the biggest accessory!❞ Taylor Ferguson is a responsible and sensible thirty-something hairdresser who ends up sharing her bedroom and a trendy beauty salon with her feisty and outrageous younger sister, Kylie, also a hairdresser and talented hair colorist. A fast talker with outlandish frenetic energy, Kylie's charming schemes always seems to get the two into hot water. But no matter what the situation, these opposites always end up bailing each other out, even if they drive each other crazy. When their mother's health problem forces her into nearly retirement, the sisters join forces to turn their salon into a top spot for clients in Santa Teresa, a upscale neighborhood in Los Angeles. There, they work other bold stylists; Jessica Samuels, Darcy Payne, Jenny Slade, Megan Benson, and Katie Irwin. Other stylists join the salon when Jessica Samuels is killed-off in a car accident, like Marissa Hughes and Bianca Miller. The Ferguson sisters attempt to run their salon and live together without trying to kill each other. Sienna: On Her Own After leaving Images Salon, Sienna Kane opens her own salon and must contend with her own stylists. The Celine Diaries Notes *''L.A. Hair Goddess'', Tress It Up!, and Sienna: Life in the City all took place in real-life towns. **''L.A. Hair Goddess'' took place in Downtown Los Angeles. **''Tress It Up''!, also took place in Los Angeles, but in a fictional neighborhood called Santa Teresa. **''Sienna: Life in the City'' took place in New York City. *Both Cameron Jebo (Jesse K.) and Claire Blackwelder (Tiffany Morgan) appeared on Power Rangers. Cameron in Megaforce and Claire in Dino Charge. *Characters and all graduated from Empire Beauty College. **Other characters attend the fictional Los Angeles College and majored in Cosmetology. *Writers wanted the character of Allie Barnes, played by Indiana Evans to switch from being a Make-up Artist to a hair stylist and even filmed episodes of her starting beauty school. Evans objected to the idea, saying that her character would be so proud of being a make-up artist she would never want to change, so the idea was dropped. Years later, the character of Elsie Griffin, played by - did go from being a make-up artist to a hair stylist. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse